Girls Night Out
by The Chosen One1
Summary: (Another one of my earlier fics, after Cinderella's First Dance) The ladies of Young Justice decide to take a night off for themselves.


Girl's Night Out  
  
The world stood motionless. Time was trapped in a self-sustaining state of perpetual non-motion. Everything, everyone, moved at there normal pace, but the hands on the clock went so slow that it almost seemed as though they were going backwards. The silent ticking echoed like a gong through the soundless room. Time was held captive, and the day would never end.  
  
At least, that's what it seemed like to Cassandra Sandsmark. It was Friday, five minutes to bell, and all she could think about was tasting the wind in her hair and the joys of being a teenager on the weekend. In the background of her mind she could here her teacher droning on about some war going on in the year 1812, his voice as monotone as Ben Stein's, only less enjoyable. She tried to appear fixated on his less than enthusiastic take on the burning of Washington, D.C., but the corner of her eye was keenly locked onto the creeping second hand of the wall clock.  
  
Four minutes...  
  
She prayed that the gods give her the power to speed time up at will.  
  
Three minutes...  
  
She cursed the gods for not hearing her request.  
  
Two minutes... She could almost feel her hair turn gray.  
  
One minute...  
  
The gun was cocked, the bullet in the chamber....  
  
*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
And she was off like a shot! She ran out of the classroom, zooming past and weaving through the wall of people that stood between her and sunshine and cool breezes and mall shopping.  
  
She burst through the doors and, noting that she was the first out the door, she leapt with all her might into the sky, taking flight. She screamed in glee as she burst through a patch of clouds, well out of sight of anyone below. After a few minutes of high flying acrobatics and mid-air stretches, she glided down, carefully, into her back yard.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled as she entered the house. No response. Cassie wandered through the rooms. Empty. She plopped her book bag down by the kitchen table and went to the fridge for a snack, when she noticed a note on the fridge door.  
  
Cassie,  
  
Had to go to the museum. Emergency with the Greek display. I'll be home late. There's t.v. diners in the fridge for you to make. Be good.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom.  
  
p.s. No super heroing.  
  
"Great," she said as she opened the freezer to see the cold, tasteless microwave mac and chicken that awaited her in the near future. Plus, no "superheroing". Which meant no hanging with Kon or Bart or Al or anyone else from Young Justice.  
  
....or DID it? She smiled a wicked smile and, flipping through her phone pad, dialed a few familiar numbers....  
  
*****************************  
  
At the Fite residence, Anita was just getting home from school, and her father was thumbing through the latest copy of Newsweek, when the phone began to ring.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I've got it," Anita said as she gently picked up the phone from its receiver. "Allo? Fite residence." She paused a bit, and, suddenly, her eyes perked up.  
  
"Would I EVER!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
Young Justice headquarters isn't known for getting many phone calls. So it was somewhat of a surprise to Superboy when the phone rang.  
  
"Thompson residence," he said coyly, not wanting to give away to any accidental caller that they had called Young Justice. "Oh, hi Cass....No, no I didn't know it was you. How would I have known...oh, caller I.D. Gotcha...Yeah, I've got monitor duty....Robin? No, he hasn't shown up or anything. Tried getting through to him from Batman, but the rodent won't say anything...Secret? Yeah, she's here. Hang on." He put his hand on the receiver, and, at the top of his lungs, called for their spectral member.  
  
"SECRET! PHONE!!!" After a minute, a cloud of mist sifted trough the ventilation shaft and materialized into human form. Superboy handed her the phone, as she solidified her hands so that she could grab it.  
  
"Hello? Yeah...yeah....SURE! I'd love to! It'd be great..."  
  
"Uh, what's a sleep over?"  
  
************************************  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Your mother has no idea that you decided to invite us over for a girl's night out?"  
  
"Well...yeah," Cassie answered Cissie, her former teammate and Olympic gold medalist as they, along with Anita Fite and Suzie, loitered about the commons of the local mall. Each girl wore clothes that seemed to accentuate their individual personalities. Cassie wore jeans and a `Tease' t-shirt, while Anita wore tight fitting high water khaki's and a purple v-neck shirt, her hair in a high pony tail. Cissie dressed a little more fashionably, going more for a deep red miniskirt and matching button up short sleeve top. Secret wore light blue one-piece, skirt cut just above the knees, and carried with her a white purse to match the ensemble.  
  
"And you think that your mom's not going to freak?" Anita chimed in.  
  
"Of course not. I'll just say that you stopped over to keep me safe." The girls gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"Well...I'll think of something by then. I'm just glad your dad let you come along, Anita."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Although it took a LOT of convincing."  
  
"Ah, he's just being overprotective, that's all," Cissie said. "I just wish my mother was like that."  
  
"What's wrong with her now?" Secret asked.  
  
"Ah, just stuff. She's been pushing me to take this bit role in `Wendy the Werewolf Stalker'. I mean, it'd be good publicity. But all that show's ever been about is mindless T&A, and I really don't think it'd help my image much at all."  
  
"Are you KIDDING!" Cassie said as they slipped into a Gadzooks. "I'd KILL to be on that show!"  
  
"Well, you can go in my place. I'll just tell them you're Wonder Girl, and they'll JUMP at the chance."  
  
"Haha....very funny. Y'know, sarcasm has never been your strong suit."  
  
"I'll try to work on it just for you."  
  
"Ooooo....." Secret ogled over a teal spaghetti-stringed top.  
  
"Find something you like, Suzie?" Anita asked.  
  
"Yes. This and this," she said as she held up a pair of reflective sunglasses along with the top that, in most countries wouldn't even be legally considered suitable to wear in public.  
  
"I'll give ya this much, mon, you've got great taste."  
  
"And EXPENSIVE, too!" Cassie commented, looking at the price. "Geeze, I'd have to save for MONTHS just to get that."  
  
Secret smiled. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Robin got me this." She pulled out a plastic card. "He said it's a `platinum card', which I can use in case of emergencies."  
  
"And buying that outfit would DEFINITELY qualify as an `emergency'," Cassie said.  
  
"That, and many OTHER things," Cissie chimed, as all three girls licked their chops at the purchasing possibilities that lay before them at the expense of their most generous leader.  
  
As they began their purchase, Secret's purse began to beep. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a beeper looking item.  
  
"Wow! Did Robin get you a pager, too?" Anita asked.  
  
"No. This is a special timer for the dyhi..dixo...the chemical stuff he gave me to make me stay solid."  
  
"I remember that stuff," Cissie said. "When we went to `The Nightcrawler' down in Gotham. I wonder where he got that stuff anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know that I have five minutes to get this on."  
  
"I'll go with ya," Cassie said. And the two went off.  
  
"Y'know, Robin sure gives her a lot of stuff," Anita noted as soon as the two were out of earshot. "I mean, a dress, purse, credit card...even some stuff to make her human."  
  
Cissie thought about it for a minute. "You know what, I've never noticed until now. But you're right. At first I just thought he was being really nice, but I think there's something more too it. I mean, what kind of guy gives a girl her own credit card, unless his family was, like, loaded?"  
  
"Exactly. You don't think our fearless leader has a crush on Secret, do ya?"  
  
"Nah! I heard from Kon that he already has a girlfriend. Spoiler, or something like that."  
  
"Oops. To be continued. Here they come."  
  
"So, we ready to go, ladies?" Cassie asked as they walked in.  
  
"All wrapped up and ready to roll," Anita said as she held up the bag with Secrets stuff.  
  
"Good. We need to go pick out some movies. Now, what do we wanna see?"  
  
"Oooo...`Twenty Eight Days'," Secret suggested.  
  
"Blech! I HATED that movie," Anita said. "It had such a sad ending."  
  
"No, you're thinking of `Down to Earth'," Cissie said. `Twenty Eight Days' has Sandra Bullock."  
  
"OH! Oh, well that's different. I could go for a little comedy now."  
  
"Horror films are a must!" Cassie said. "How's about `The Creeping Eye', or `Manos, the Hands of Fate'?"  
  
"Ugh! I HATE B-movies," Cissie said.  
  
"What about a musical?" Secret asked.  
  
"No WAY!" Cissie said. "Not after that day my mother had a breakdown and made me watch `Sound of Music' with her four times in a row."  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey, where are the girls at?" Impulse asked Superboy as he noticed how quiet the base was.  
  
"They're at Cassie's or something. Girl stuff."  
  
"Oh. So why weren't we invited?"  
  
"Because they probably wanna sit around and talk about how cute I am, and they don't want you to distract their fantasies with your video games."  
  
"And what's wrong with my video games?" Their conversation was interrupted by their phone ringing.  
  
"I'll get it!" Impulse said. Before Superboy could respond, Impulse had the phone in a blinding red streak.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hello," a deep voice on the other side responded. "Is your refrigerator running?"  
  
"Uh, hang on. Lemme check." In a blinding instant, he was in the fridge and back on the phone before gravity could bring it to the ground.  
  
"Uh, yes. Yes it is."  
  
"Then you'd better go and catch it." The deafening sound of girls laughing in the background confused Impulse even more, as he came to the sudden realization that he had been had.  
  
*********************  
  
The four ladies, clad in sleeping attire, were beside themselves with laughter.  
  
"I can't believe he fell for it!" Cassie said, whipping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You'd think Kon would learn to check caller i.d. by now," Cissie said.  
  
"Nah! It was Impulse!" Again, they burst out with laughter. They laughed so hard that they could barely hear the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it," Cassie said. "It's probably the pizza." She approached the door. As she opened it, she was greeted not by the pizza boy, but a very angry Impulse.  
  
"That wasn't funny. Not funny at all." And, in a flash, he disappeared into the distance. The ladies were silent for a second or two, then resumed their laughing fit.  
  
"Oh, that was too rich," Cassie said. "So, who's next? Secret, I think it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, okay. Um....Anita, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What was your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"Ack, mon, not THAT one. I choose dare."  
  
"No no no, Anita. You know the rules."  
  
Anita held her face in her hand. "When I got stuck in a trash can."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Cissie said, stunned. "The acrobatic, nimble Empress got stuck in a common trash can?"  
  
"It was when I was little. I was at an airport, waiting for my aunt to come visit us, when I decided to sit down. And since there weren't any seats available, and my dad didn't want me to sit on the ground, I decided to climb up to the trash can and sit on top of that. I sat down, and PUFF, my butt went straight through. It took them an hour and a half to get me out."  
  
"Oooo...now that IS embarrassing," Cissie said, chuckling.  
  
"Worse still, my dad has pictures of it. He always brings them up when we have company."  
  
"And I thought MY mom was bad," Cassie said.  
  
"Okay. Cissie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
  
"Sure, we all have crushes..."  
  
"I mean on anyone in the team?"  
  
Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flush. "Can we PLEASE ask another one?"  
  
"Nope," Empress said, smiling evilly. "Answer."  
  
Cissie scratched the back of her head, and, shyly, responded. "Yes."  
  
The ladies burst forth, teeming with adolescent excitement. "Tell us. Who? Who is it?"  
  
"Oh, come on! That's a little personal."  
  
"C'mon, we won't tell. Promise," Anita said.  
  
"I mean, it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. Anita here likes Lobo," Cassie said. Empress responded with a pillow shot to her head.  
  
"Liar!" she said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. We've seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. There's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"C'mon, guys," Secret interjected. "She doesn't have to tell. It's personal."  
  
"What about you, Secret?" Cissie asked curiously. "Is there anyone YOU like on the team?" Secret got quiet.  
  
"We're friends here. You can tell us," Cassie said, intrigued.  
  
"It's Robin, isn't it?" Empress asked. Secret's cheeks got bright red as she curled up into a ball. "Maybe," she said, a slight smile running across her face.  
  
"Oh, that's so CUTE!" Cassie said. "He's, like, SO the perfect guy to have a crush on."  
  
"Yeah, plus he's a good kisser too," Cissie said. This caught Secret's attention.  
  
"He...kissed you?" she inquired.  
  
"No, actually, I kissed HIM. And, don't worry, there wasn't anything there. It was when I told everyone that I was leaving the group. He was the only one who supported my decision. We talked about it later, and he said he understood there was nothing there. We're just friends."  
  
"Oh!" Her spirits perked. "Scale of one to ten, how good?"  
  
She giggled. "Oh, I don't know. It was just a short kiss, catching him off guard. But I'd say he's probably a nine point five." The girls giggled.  
  
"What about Kon?" Anita asked. "How well do you think he'd kiss?"  
  
"Six," Cassie said. "I should know. I kissed him."  
  
"Lucky!" Anita said.  
  
"Not really. I mean, Kon's a nice guy, and has a body to kill for. But...anymore...I dunno."  
  
"You have a crush on him, don't you?"  
  
Cassie gave Anita a wierd look. "Robin? Is that you? What are you doing dressed as Anita?"  
  
"Sarcasm does not become you, miss Sandsmark," Cissie rebutted.  
  
"Yo' mamma!" she said, smacking her in the face with a pillow.  
  
Cissie gave her an evil smile. "No, YO' mamma!" and hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Now girls, let's not get too crazy," Secret said. "After all, we wouldn't wanna destroy any..." she was rudely interrupted by three sets of pillows in the kisser.  
  
Now it was personal.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!"  
  
Picking up a pair of pillows, and each girl rising to their feet, a super powered pillow fight ensued. Anita used her agility to dodge a pillow shot from Secret, but was thwacked by a projectile pillow thrown by Cissie. Flying overhead, Cassie mashed Cissie over the head, but was creamed by a double-team by Anita and Secret. Pillows were flying, and antiques were falling, and soda was spilling, and chaos was ensuing as estrogen and laughter filled the house.  
  
"Honey, I'm ho....HOLY COW!!!" a stern voice cried in the background. The girls wheeled around to see Cassie's mother standing tall, dominant. Her toe tapped in frustration as she gazed around at the mess of her house and a pizza in her hand.  
  
"Uh...hi mom," Cassie said sheepishly as the three girls scattered like cockroaches under a kitchen light.  
  
"Young lady, you have some explaining to do and a pizza boy to pay."  
  
"So much for our girls night out," Secret said.  
  
"So much for my freedom," Cassie said. And, silently, she prayed to the gods for the power to turn back time...  
  
Then, as she and the other girls were forced to clean up the mess, she cursed them for not hearing her request.  
  
And time suddenly stood still.  
  
The End 


End file.
